Azure Sky
by Angelprinczess
Summary: AU Squinoa One mission that changed their lives forever. A meeting that was never supposed to happen. She was the one person who taught him how to truly live. What are you supposed to do, when that person is the one you are supposed to kill?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, the characters, or anything affiliated with it. So don't sue me!

Author's Note: I finally got around to starting this fic! I'm having a slight bit of writer's block with my other fic, To Love You More, so I decided that a now was as good a time as any to start with this. I know this is short, but it's just the prologue, so bear with me. My birthday is tomorrow, so review and consider it an early birthday gift!

Azure Sky 

Prologue

The rain pounded down into the earth. Massive sheets of cool liquid from the dark sky. The news reporters had called it the "first real hurricane of the season." The streets were empty; no soul dared to venture out into the storm. That is, with the exception of one woman. She ran down the empty streets, clutching her child to her chest. The baby wailed, unhappy with being outside in the current conditions. The woman continued running, never once pausing to check her baby or look to see if anyone was following her. The only thought on her mind was that she had to get away from the people who so desperately wanted to end her life, as well as her daughter's. The woman had one destination in mind, and she would not stop until she reached it.

A rumble of thunder tore through the sky, causing the baby's wails to increase. The woman's run became faster, more frantic. "Shh," she whispered softly. "We're almost there, darling. Please, they mustn't hear us."

Perhaps the child understood her mother, or perhaps she simply understood the urgency in her voice. Whatever the case, the child ceased her crying. The woman said a silent prayer, thankful for the sudden silence. She continued on, completely oblivious to her soaked clothes and chilled feet. Her destination was close...so close. However, she did not dare to slow down. Her daughter's life depended on the quickness of her pace, and the determinedness of her spirit.

Finally, after what seemed like _days _of running, the forest the woman had sought loomed before her. Her face broke out into a wide smile, tears filling her eyes. "We are here, darling," she whispered. "You are finally safe." The woman walked up to a huge oak tree, hugging her daughter close.

The child's eyes looked up at her mother curiously. She did not recognize her surroundings and she didn't understand why her mother had brought her there. "My daughter...this is where we must part." Tears slid down the woman's face. "This is all for the best. Here, you will be safe from the people who look to harm you. You will never have to face the hatred for what you are. Here, you will be surrounded by people that love you." The child smiled, closing her tiny fist around the ring that her mother wore around her neck. "Your aunt will take care of you. She will make sure that you never learn the truth. I know you will grow up to become a beautiful woman. I just wish I could share in that experience with you." She gulped down a fresh batch of tears. "I love you, my daughter...Rinoa. I will always be watching over you." Kissing her daughter's forehead, she laid her down gently at the base of the tree. Sensing her mother's profound sadness, the child began to weep as well. "I am sorry," the woman whispered as she turned around and ran, not being able to bear seeing her daughter's distress any longer.

The journey back was a hard one. The woman was full of grief. Grief for the loss of her daughter and the cruelness of the people seeking her destruction. In her heart, she understood that she had done the right thing. The only way to ensure her daughter's safety was to let her go. The woman was so caught up in her thoughts that she never noticed the uniformed men standing before her. 

"Halt!" One of them shouted as he spied the woman coming towards them.

The woman stopped, her eyes wide with terror. Was this to be her end, then? "What do you want with me?" she cried. "I haven't done anything!"

The officer's face twisted into a cruel grin as he realized just who the woman was. "I suggest that you surrender to us now, Sorceress."

Looking around, the woman realized that five guns were pointed directly at her. Escape was impossible. She took a step forward. "I surrender to no one."

"There's no use in being stubborn. We know all of your powers were passed on to your daughter. Just come with us and we can settle this peacefully."

"I already gave you my answer."

"What of your daughter, then?" the officer sneered. "Do you value _her_ life?"

"I have no daughter!" she cried. "And I have done you no harm!"

"Forget the child," one of the other officers jeered. "Take care of her first. Then, we'll hunt down her daughter."

"Sorceress Julia Heartilly, you are under arrest." She did not move, not even to acknowledge the officer's words. "Surrender, Sorceress. It will be easier for us all if you do."

Julia held her head high, jaw set. "No."

"No?" the officer asked. "Alright then. You're better off dead, anyway. No one has use for a sorceress, whether your powers are gone or not. Take care of her, boys."

Three consecutive shots were fired; two through the head, one through the chest. The Sorceress Julia Heartilly was dead.

~*~ 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII....

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed. It seems like reviews have been getting scarcer of late. I definitely appreciate those of you who took the time to comment, no matter what you said. So thank you!

Azure Sky

Chapter One

Squall Leonhart, commander of Balamb Garden: Military Academy, strode down the hall confidently. He had every right to be confident, too. Squall was not at all a force to be reckoned with. He was the highest ranking officer at Balamb Garden, and some would argue that he even outranked the likes of officers at the other two Gardens; Trabia and Galbadia. Garden's main goal was to train SeeDs, who could defeat sorceresses. For they would ultimately bring destruction to the planet. The whereabouts of the current sorceress, or sorceresses for that matter, were still unknown, but Garden was hard at work on retrieving the location. 

Everyone knew the stories about Squall. How he had defeated the most fearsome villain on the planet, or how he had rescued the President's daughter. It was all in a day's work for Squall Leonhart. However, despite his confidence, he was not a happy fellow. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He was known as a lone wolf, not fond of other's company. Perhaps the reason why Squall was so damn good was because he lived for the job. He had no family, and his friends were scarce. Most people feared their commander, because of his position and because of his attitude. Squall was known to have a terrible temper when angry. Only three people were brave enough to face even his worst of moods. Those three people, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, and Selphie Tilmitt, were as close to friends as Squall had. Still, the man held little trust and, for the most part, remained in the state of mind that once he was on the battle field, he had nothing to lose.

Walking down the hall now, he felt mildly intrigued as to why the Headmaster was calling him to his office now. Headmaster Cid Kramer was really the person who ran Balamb Garden. He had lost his wife only months after they had gotten married. He had established Garden shortly after that. Ever since then, he had been running Garden and serving as the closest thing to a father that Squall had ever had. His own one having walked out of his life a long time ago. Squall had had the past two weeks off from field duty, and he was itching for some action. Sitting at a desk behind stacks of paperwork didn't suit him at all. He was more than ready to get out on the battle field. A moment later, he was in the Headmaster's office getting ready to be briefed on exactly what his new assignment was.

"Ah, Squall. Have a seat, my boy. A new opportunity has come up." 

Squall refrained from groaning. Just from the tone of Cid's voice, he could tell that he wasn't going to like where things were going. "An opportunity, Sir?"

"Yes. I was contacted earlier by the president of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. He had an, er, business proposition for Garden," he explained.

Squall frowned. "Since when do we support President Deling? You know how disliked he is among the Galbadians. Don't you think that if we support him, it will only cause us more problems?"

"Calm down and just hear me out," Cid instructed. "President Deling is currently undertaking a high budget project. They want to build new corporations using the land just north of Deling City. The problem is, the area is all forest. You might ask, 'Well, why don't they just chop it down?' The answer is, they can't. There is an indigenous group living in the depths of the forest. Barely anyone has been able to track them down, and those who have gone say that the people are...less then friendly."

"With all due respect, Sir, why should I care about Deling's problems to find land?"

"I am sending you to said forest to locate the tribe and convince them to leave. Befriend them if you must. Basically, do whatever is necessary to convince them to leave. If worse come to worse, they may have to be eliminated."

"You want me to kill them," Squall said flatly.

Cid nodded. "If it comes to that."

"See, here's what I still don't understand. Why the hell are we working for Deling? I thought Garden didn't get involved in political affairs."

"Think about it, Squall. Garden's funds are low. Without funds, we cannot exist. Plain and simple, we need the money. If that means working with Deling, so be it. I don't like it any more than you do, Squall, but it is completely necessary. You forget that we are a mercenary group. We try to make moral decisions, but sometimes, we need to go against the grain."

"Why me? Of all the SeeDs here, why send me? I'm sure you have more paperwork for me to do. And why send just me, without any backup?"

Cid smiled. "My boy, you are the best, and Deling expects the best. As for why send just you, well, Deling wants this to be kept as quiet as possible. He also wants to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed. Sending you alone is less threatening to them."

Squall nodded. "So, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Good luck. Dismissed."

******************************************************************************************

"Rinoa? Rinoa, dear, wake up." A hand shook her gently.

The girl opened her eyes, blinking at the sun shining through the flap in the tent. "Okay, I'm awake," she mumbled.

The older woman laughed. "I can see that."

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Aunt Edea, must you always chastise me? Just give me a few minutes to get dressed."

Her aunt smiled. "Don't mind me, dear. I just thought I'd give you fair warning. The tribe is going to need you today. The men will be returning from the hunt soon, and your healing powers will more likely than not be of use to them."

Rinoa frowned. "What about you? You are a healer, as well."

Edea nodded. "Yes, but my strength is not what it used to be. I guess you could say I'm getting old," she chuckled.

_Old? _Rinoa had never considered her aunt to be old. For as long as she could remember, her aunt had been the strongest person she knew. Everyone in the tribe looked up to her because of her status as a healer and because of her wisdom. Rinoa considered her aunt to be beautiful and often wondered why she had never gotten married or had any children of her own. Even now, Edea was beautiful. Her long black hair had but a few streaks of gray, and her skin was still flawless. "You could never be old, Aunt Edea."

She smiled. "That's very nice of you to say, but I'm afraid that even I must get old sometime. Fret not, dear, for you are still young and beautiful. You look just like your mother."

Rinoa looked down, fidgeting. All she knew about her mother was that she had died when Rinoa had only been a few months old. She knew nothing about her father; every time she brought him up, Edea would divert her attention to something else. The tribe had taken her in, and Edea had always been like a mother to her. "I think I should get dressed now," Rinoa said, shaking off the sad thoughts. "You're right, I will be needed today."

Edea nodded and left the tent. She feared that she had said too much to her niece. _Or perhaps...I haven't said enough. _Rinoa's questions had been getting more persistent of late, and Edea feared that she couldn't hide the truth much longer. For seventeen years, she was able to conceal the demons of the past, but Rinoa was older now, and she was anything but stupid. _I will have to tell her eventually, but not yet. She deserves to be happy for however long I can make it last._

******************************************************************************************

"So, Squall, they're sending you out on some super classified mission, huh?" Zell asked later that day. Everyone was in the cafeteria, eating lunch.

Squall grunted. "If it's supposed to be classified, then how do you know about it?"

"Well, I don't. That's why I was hoping you could shed some light on the details."

"Zell, do you understand what _classified _means?" Selphie teased. "He's not going to tell us anything, so we might as well give it up."

For once, Squall was glad to her Selphie's reasoning. Zell had really been starting to get on his nerves. Biting into his hotdog, he said, "I'll be gone for awhile. That's all you guys really need to know."

"I know the mission is classified, so you have to keep details to a minimum, but how long is awhile?" Quistis asked.

Squall shrugged. "As long as it takes to get the job done."

"Ooh, sound mysterious!" Selphie exclaimed. "Are you sure we can't go with you?"

"Yes," Squall said through clenched teeth. "It's a solo mission. Now drop it."

"You're not very friendly today, are you, Squall?" Quistis asked.

Zell snorted. "When is he ever?"

Squall rolled his eyes. "If I knew that this was going to turn into an interrogation, I would have had lunch in my dorm."

"Aw, come on," Selphie said. "We were only teasing you. Please don't leave. At least finish dinner first."

Squall took a final bite of the hotdog. "Oh look, I've finished. I guess I can go now," he said sarcastically as he got up and left the cafeteria.

_I don't know how I can stand being around them. I really need to find some new friends. _He thought about that for a minute. New friends? He couldn't even understand why the ones he had wanted to stay around him. _Alright then, no friends. It's less complicated that way. _Sighing, he entered his room. It was time to pack.

******************************************************************************************

Rinoa walked on the outskirts of town, gathering herbs and other useful plants. Rinoa and Edea were the two healers in the town, meaning that if anyone was sick, hurt, or just needed some advice, they sought them out. Everything Rinoa knew, she had learned from her aunt. Healers ran in the family, and one day, when she had a daughter of her own, she would teach her all she knew. Humming to herself, she worked swiftly. She loved the feeling of the warm sun on her back, and the feel of the fresh grass beneath her feet. Everything was so peaceful.

Her life was in the forest. She felt like that was where she truly belonged. Once, when she had been about six, she had gotten lost and ended up on the edge of the forest. From there, she had seen the city of Deling, and it had frightened her. Once the others had found her, Rinoa had questioned Edea about the city. Her aunt had explained technology and life outside of the forest, although she was weary that Rinoa would crave society and the excitement of the city. However, she had no need to worry. Rinoa was perfectly content with her life in the forest, at least, up until recently.

"Hey Rinoa!" Ellone, her best friend, called. "The men are returning today."

Rinoa nodded. "The game has been scarce of late. Deling and his men have practically scared off all of the wildlife."

Ellone frowned. "You shouldn't get so involved in politics, Rinoa. You know what the elders say."

Ellone was two years older than Rinoa, but they got on remarkably well, for the most part. Rinoa sighed. "I wouldn't dare say it in front of the tribe, but do you ever think that the elders could be wrong? From what I've heard, Deling is corrupt and a horrible ruler to his people."

"How do you know so much about Deling, anyway?"

Rinoa smiled. "Irvine goes into the city all the time, dressed as a regular citizen. He keeps the elders updated, as well as me."

"I'm sure he does," Ellone said slyly.

"Ellone!" Rinoa exclaimed. "You know that we are only friends."  
"Of course I do," she winked. "Rin, you know he has his eyes on you."

"On me, and every other woman in the tribe!" she laughed.

Ellone chuckled. "You have a point there."

"What does she have a point about?" a male voice asked.

Rinoa's eyes widened as she spun around. "Irvine! I didn't think the men would be back so soon."

He smiled. "We were lucky. The hunt was a good one. Probably one of the last good ones we will have."  
Rinoa sighed. "More bad news, huh?"

Irvine nodded solemnly. "I will inform you later. Come now, it is time to celebrate! There is time for politics later. We need you in the village, Rinoa. Will you come?"

She nodded. "Of course."

They walked back to the village in silence. Despite Irvine's optimistic attitude, Rinoa couldn't help but be wary. Deling needed to be stopped. If something wasn't done, she feared that her life, as she knew it, would no longer exist.

~*~ 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII....

Author's Note: Just a quick little note. You'll probably notice that Irvine is a little more serious in this fic, than in others I have written. I have purposely made him that way to fit his role. That is all. Thanks for reading!

Azure Sky

Chapter Two

Squall stood at the entrance of the Garden impatiently. His train was going to be leaving shortly. Whoever Cid had sent to pick him up was late. _I knew I should have walked_, Squall thought irritably. Of course, Cid had refused and assured him that someone would be waiting for him "bright and early." Squall sighed, shifting the strap of his duffel bag. "What a joke."

The words were barely out of his mouth when a car pulled up to the curb. Squall narrowed his eyes. _Black BMW, flashy license plate... Where have I seen that car before? _

The driver honked the horn, then pulled down the window. "Are you gonna get in or what?"

Squall groaned. "Of all the people in Garden, Cid had to send _you _to drive me?"

The man popped the trunk and got out of the car. "Put that in the trunk," he said, gesturing toward the duffel bag. "And get in. It looks like I'm the only way you're getting to the train station, so unless you'd rather walk..."

Squall reluctantly got into the car. "I would have gladly walked if I wasn't about to miss my train. Why the hell are you so late, Seifer?"

The blonde smirked. "I was busy. You should be grateful that I even showed up."

"Oh, yeah," Squall said, rolling his eyes. "So grateful. Where would I be without you, Seifer?"

Seifer's green eyes narrowed. "I detect sarcasm. So, Commander Puberty, where's old Cid shipping you off to now?"

"That's confidential," Squall replied simply, choosing to ignore Seifer's nickname for him.

Seifer laughed. "You never were one to break the rules. You really need to lighten up a little."

Squall glared at him. "And end up like you? I don't think so."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged. "But I'll have you know, I did a little research. The only train departing from Balamb at this time is straight to Deling City."

"Why the hell would you care where I'm going? Or if I make it back alive, for that matter?"

Seifer smiled. "I've got to have someone to beat up on."

Squall just shook his head. He realized that they had reached Balamb. "Yeah, well, thanks for the ride, Seifer."

Seifer popped open the trunk. "You owe me one when you get back, Leonhart."

Squall slung the bag over his shoulder and smirked. "Sure. I guess getting beaten by me once isn't enough."

Seifer chuckled. "We'll see. Have fun in Deling."

Squall grunted in reply and made his way to the station. He had a train to catch.

* * *

"Angelo!" Rinoa ran up to her dog, giving her a big hug. "I missed you, girl!"

Irvine smiled from his place behind her. "She was invaluable to us on our hunt. Thank you for letting us take her."

Rinoa nodded, stroking Angelo's fur. "Yesterday...you said that you would talk to me later. Have you heard anything new about Deling?"

"Yes. I don't want to worry you, Rinoa. Besides, the elders don't think that the women should be concerned with such matters."

Rinoa stomped her foot angrily. "You are a fool if you believe such nonsense! Irvine, please. You've never cared about what the elders thought. I need to know what's going on."

Irvine sighed. "You have to promise me that whatever happens, you won't do anything irrational. I know how you can be when you're upset."

"I won't do anything, okay? Just tell me what's going on."

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "But not here. We need to go somewhere private, where the elders have no chance of hearing what we say."

Rinoa nodded. "Come into my tent. My aunt is with the elders right now, so it will be empty."

Irvine looked skeptical. "Don't you think it would raise a few eyebrows if we were alone in your tent?"

Rinoa was surprised. "You never seemed to care before. Come on, Irvine. I've seen you in the other girls' tents."

He looked away embarrassedly. "It's not me I'm concerned about."

"Listen, if anyone questions us, you were in my tent because you were ill. I am the healer, after all."

"Alright," he said, finally giving in. "But hurry up. I'm supposed to meet the other guys at the lake soon."

Rinoa nodded and led him into her tent. "Have a seat and tell me what you found out."

He obliged. "There is word that Deling is heading up a big project. One that involves cutting down this forest and building industrial compounds."

Rinoa's eyes widened. "You can't be serious! He can't just cut down the forest! Not only will he be destroying the wildlife, but he would be putting us out of our home!"

Irvine nodded gravely. "Deling isn't stupid He is well aware that we live here. The wildlife is a minor concern. I told you that the game has been scarce if late. Deling has already started to rid the forest of them."

"What about us? You said that he knows we're here. What does he plan to do about us?"

"Us?" Irvine laughed bitterly. "We're his latest challenge. As we speak, he's plotting our demise."

"What do you think he will do?" she asked quietly.

"From what I've seen, I wouldn't be surprised if he knocked down the whole forest, forcing us out. You see, Deling is far too much of a coward to face us head on." Irvine grinned. "He's heard the stories, and we're not exactly making it easy for him to find us."

"So what, exactly, are we supposed to do in the meantime? Sit here and wait for our home to be destroyed?" Rinoa asked incredulously. 

"We wait until we have a better assessment of the situation. We'll probably make a few more trips into the city to see what information we can gather."

"I want to come with you."

Irvine's eyes widened. "Rinoa...you know you can't."

"Why not?" she demanded. "Because I'm a woman?"

"You know the elders won't stand for it. Besides, it's dangerous in the city and your healing skills are needed here."

Rinoa waved that aside. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. As for my being needed here, I highly doubt that something will come up that my aunt can't handle."

Irvine shook his head. "I'm sorry, Rinoa, but the answer is still no. You promised me that you wouldn't get involved."

"Listen to you!" she shouted angrily. "I'm sorry, but I am already involved. I won't let any dictator destroy my home for his own selfish purposes. I am going to help, whether you like it or not!"

"I can't talk about this right now. The guys are waiting for me. Please, don't do anything you'll regret."

Rinoa folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "I'm not making any promises, Irvine." With that said, she turned and fled from the tent.

* * *

Squall leaned back in his seat wearily. According to the conductor, they would be reaching Deling City within ten minutes. Squall had decided that the best way to go about winning the trust of the indigenous people was to pose as someone who had a plausible reason for being there. After much thought, and discussion with Cid, he had decided that he would pose as a researcher who wanted to study life in the forest. Hopefully, he would eventually be able to convince them to leave the forest. _From what I've heard, this isn't exactly going to be an easy task._

Once the train arrived in Deling, Cid had informed him that he would be meeting with a man named General Caraway. They had spoken a few times over the phone, and had met several times, as well. Caraway was in close contact with Deling, and would give everything that was needed for the mission to Squall. Still, Squall wasn't exactly thrilled with having to live in the forest with a strange group of people for God only knows how long. It made him wonder just how he got into these situations in the first place. Surely, if he really wanted to, he could just come out and refuse Cid. _It's funny...I've never refused a mission before. Maybe I can't, after all._

Squall shook his head, trying to get his mind back on the mission, and off of his personal life. Not that he really had one to begin with. He was basically the epitome of someone that lived for the job. Squall wasn't so sure that that was something he wanted, but there was no going back now. He had a job to do, a reputation to uphold. Still, there was a little voice in the back of his head that was telling him something was wrong. Garden never meddled in political affairs, so Squall was still finding it hard to believe that Cid had accepted a proposition from Deling, of all people.

The sound of the conductor's voice over the speakers broke his thoughts. He hadn't even realized that the train had come to a stop. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived in Deling City. All passengers may disembark the train at this time. We hope that your trip is enjoyable. Thank you."

Grumbling, Squall grabbed his duffel bag and followed the line of people off the train. He had heard the same speech hundreds of times before. What did the conductors care about passengers? What they cared about was getting their paycheck, and being nice so the customers would come back for more. Squall would much rather have taken the Ragnarok, but that had been impossible. First of all, it would attract too much unwanted attention. Secondly, Garden couldn't afford to have the airship gone for the indefinite amount of time that Squall would be. Still, he felt himself missing the idea of having the Ragnarok all to himself. He wasn't exactly one who liked being around crowds.

As soon as he got off the train, Squall grabbed the nearest taxi and had the driver take him to the Caraway Mansion. It seemed like a waste of a house, really. Squall didn't know all the details, but General Caraway's wife had died almost eighteen years ago. There was talk he had a daughter, but if he did, no one ever mentioned her. It was as if all traces of her existence had vanished. Now, Caraway lived alone in the massive mansion, with no one but the assortment of his employees. The house looked strangely...eerie. With those thoughts on his mind, Squall knocked on the door.

A minute later, the door swung open, revealing a middle-aged man who couldn't have been anything but the butler. "Ah, Mr. Leonhart, I presume?" he greeted him. "The General has been expecting you. Please, right this way."

Squall followed him through the main hall, past the staircase and into a side room. The room turned out to be a small parlor, also serving as a study, by the look of the desk on the far right. Looking out the window, a glass of sherry (or so Squall guessed) in his hand, was the General. He turned around as he heard them enter.

"Leonhart." Caraway nodded politely. "Have a seat. Cid informed me that you were on your way. How was the ride over? Not too horrible, I hope."

"It was fine."

"Ah, I shudder to think of traveling any way other than first class. It's a shame that we need to keep this operation low-key. Otherwise, we could have gotten you a suite."

Squall nodded. "I believe that you are supposed to be preparing me for my mission."

The General smiled. "Ah, yes. Would you like a glass of sherry?" he offered.

"Sorry, but I don't drink on the job," Squall said coldly.

Nodding, Caraway took a seat. "I can see that you are eager to be briefed. In all honesty, nothing has really changed since we spoke last night. Your main objective is to convince the tribe to leave the forest. We don't want to take violent action unless it is absolutely necessary. That is our last resort. Understood?"

Squall nodded. "My cover is a researcher interested in the forest and their way of life, correct?"

"Yes. Which brings me to a concern on mine. You don't exactly seem like the kind of person fit for the job that will be your alias. Are you prepared to convince those people that you are who you say you are?"

"I was told that you would be providing me with the necessary materials to assist me," Squall told him.

"Yes, but that is not what I meant. What I would like to know is, how are your acting skills?"

"With all due respect, Sir, I see what you're getting at. I don't think that my attitude will be a problem. My only concern is to get the job done. You don't need to worry about that not happening."

Caraway nodded. "Good. Now that we've taken care of that little matter, I'll give you your things, and you can be on your way."

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII....

Author's Note: Nothing to say this time, lol! What a shocker, huh? Just thanks to everyone that reviewed! You guys are what keep me going!

Azure Sky

Chapter Three

The forest was so peaceful at night. Every living thing was still and quiet. There was just something about the night, something so simple and calm, that always succeeded in putting Rinoa's mind at ease. She sat on a large rock right by the lake that Irvine had rushed off to earlier. It was her favorite place to just sit and think. The solitary night just added to the feeling of tranquility she felt every time she came there.

Tonight, however, Rinoa's mind was troubled. What Irvine had told her really made her upset. Who was Vinzer Deling to destroy her home? How could someone ever destroy something so beautiful and pure? The only thing Deling was interested in was money. _As if he isn't already well off. _Rinoa clenched her teeth in anger. _I don't care what Irvine said; I need to do something. The question is...what? _She thought about that. What could she possibly do? She had never even been to the city. Other than what Irvine kept her updated on, she knew nothing about politics. But she knew right from wrong, and what Deling was doing definitely went under the latter.

The sound of a twig snapping made Rinoa's thoughts stop with a jolt. She looked up expectantly, briefly wondering if Irvine had followed her. Out of the shadows walked a brown ball of fur. Rinoa sighed with relief.

"Angelo! What are you doing here?"

The dog walked up to her and licked her hand in response.

Rinoa chuckled. "Well, I suppose I could use some company out here. Good thing you're not Irvine, though. I'm pretty sure he would lecture me about being out here so late."

Angelo barked softly and curled up at Rinoa's feet.

"What am I going to do, girl? I promised Irvine that I wouldn't get involved in anything, but how can I not? Deling just makes me so mad! I have to get into the city and _do_ something! Anything is better than staying here, knowing what Deling has planned. Maybe I could talk to Ellone about it. Do you think she would cover for me?" Angelo barked. "Yeah, I think so, too. Unfortunately, there really isn't any plausible reason for my leaving." She sighed. "I need to think about this with a clear head, which isn't going to happen if I just sit here! Come on, Angelo, let's go to bed."

She stood up, Angelo following behind her. Perhaps she would talk to Ellone tomorrow. Surely she would be able to come up with something reasonable. However, right then, she was exhausted. She crept back to her tent softly and collapsed onto her cot. Just like that, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

******************************************************************************************

Squall Leonhart was also having a restless night. General Caraway decided that it would be better if Squall spent the night and set out on his mission the next morning. He said that the rest would be good for him. However, Squall wasn't getting much rest at all. His mind was occupied with thoughts of just what he was getting himself into. Usually, he accepted missions without a second thought. Something just felt off about this particular mission, though. Squall just couldn't put his finger on _what_ it was.

_You're being paranoid, Leonhart. This is just another mission, like the hundreds you've been on before. So Deling is calling the shots this time. To hell with him. You're here to carry out your mission, that's all. So get it together! _"Get it together," he whispered to himself. If he didn't, he was risking failure. Squall had never failed a thing in his life.

He closed his eyes and settled himself into a more comfortable position. _I just need to sleep, that's all. Tomorrow will be fine. _Ha! Who was he kidding? Tomorrow would be fine? When had his life ever been fine? It was such a pointless word, really. It lacked a real response; anyone could say they were "fine." Squall had used the word hundreds of times, but had he ever meant it? As far as he could remember, no, he hadn't. He wondered how it would be to say he was fine, and mean it. To say he was actually great was a stretch. Not even the almighty Squall Leonhart could pull that one off.

Squall groaned into his pillow. "Stop thinking," he ordered himself. He hated himself for being so weak; he hated the thoughts that constantly plagued him. They were his solitary burden. _This is crazy. I can handle missions, battles, war, but I can't handle my own mind? _He let out a frustrated sigh and buried his head further into his pillow. This was going to be a long night.

******************************************************************************************

Rinoa groaned as the sunlight hit her face through the slit in the tent. The last thing she felt like doing was getting up and facing what she had to do. _Maybe I could just sleep for a little longer... _Her thoughts were immediately squashed as Edea popped her head into the tent.

"Ah, Rinoa, you're awake! Good! I have some very exciting news for you," she beamed.

Rinoa sat up wearily. She already didn't like the sound of things. "Exciting news? You might as well just tell me, Aunt Edea."

"Well, as you know, you are going to be turning eighteen in a week. Some of the girls, younger than you, are already married. I think it's time that you found yourself a husband."

"Aunt Edea!" Rinoa exclaimed, her mouth dropping open. "You can't be serious. Can you?"

Edea nodded. "Rinoa, I thought you would be happy!"

"Aren't you the one that has always told me a healer has to devote herself to the tribe? You never got married, Aunt Edea. I thought you expected me to do the same."

The older woman sighed. "There was a time when I believed that, yes. Rinoa...I was involved with a man once. It was before I joined this tribe. I was young and naive...he wanted to marry me. I...refused him. I chose this life, the life of a healer, instead. I can't even begin to tell you how often I think of what could have been. Darling, I don't want you to end up like that. Yes, healing is important, but being happy is also important. Besides, it's different when your intended is a perfect match," she said, her eyes twinkling.

Rinoa looked at Edea. "My perfect match?" she asked wearily. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Irvine has asked me for permission to marry you."

"What?!" Rinoa shouted. "When? _Why_? Nothing has ever happened between us!"

"Darling, he's always loved you. How could you not see that?" Edea asked gently.

"Loved me?" Rinoa said faintly. "But I don't love him, Aunt Edea! At least, not like that. He is my friend, that is all."

"Irvine would make a good husband. He would be completely devoted to you. I just want you to be happy, Rinoa."

"What did you tell him?" Rinoa asked wearily. "Please don't tell me that you already accepted."

"Of course not. I told him that I had to discuss it with you first. I also told him that it would be wise to talk to you, as well."

Rinoa groaned. "I can't believe this. I don't want to hurt him, but I _can't_ marry him! It would never work out."

"Please, just give it some thought first. You don't need to rush into anything, but don't be so quick to dismiss this."

"I don't know, Aunt Edea. I'm going for a walk, to clear my head. I really don't want to discuss this right now."

Edea nodded. "Just think about it. I will be in the healer's tent if you need to find me," she said as she left the tent.

Rinoa quickly got dressed and ran down to the river, another spot that she loved. There, she found Ellone. She doubted that she had ever been so happy to see someone in her life.

"Elle!" she called. "I really need to talk to you."

Ellone turned around to face Rinoa. "What's the matter?" she asked concernedly. 

Rinoa groaned for about the hundredth time that day. "Everything. You're never going to believe what my aunt told me this morning."

"Whatever it is, it couldn't have been _that _bad," Ellone reassured her. "You do have a tendency to overreact, Rin."

"I won't deny that, but believe me, this is pretty big."

"Well, what is it? Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

Rinoa nodded. "I know. It's about Irvine. He...asked my aunt permission to marry me."

Ellone gasped. "Are you serious? I didn't realize that things had gotten so serious between you two. Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's just it, Elle! Things never did get serious between us. I've only ever thought of him as a friend. What on Earth am I going to do?"

"Have you talked to him yet? Maybe this is all a big joke."

Rinoa shook her head. "I don't think so. I haven't talked to him yet, but I know he wouldn't have went to my aunt if this was a joke. He has too much respect for her."

Ellone nodded. "I see your point. The only thing you can do now is talk to Irvine. You have to be honest with him, Rinoa. That's the only way to get some answers and clear this up. Although...he does have a nice body." She grinned. "He's not exactly the worst person you could marry."

"Ellone!" Rinoa shrieked. "Please, this is serious!"

"I know, I know. Sorry!"

"Do you really think he loves me?" Rinoa asked quietly.

"Yes," Ellone said seriously. "You never did see it, did you? Oh, Rin, I'm pretty sure that every other member of the tribe knows how he feels."

"Well, if they didn't before, they certainly will now. Knowing Irvine, he's probably already announcing to everyone that we're engaged."

Ellone chuckled. "That sounds like Irvine, alright."

"I guess I should go talk to him, then. Thanks for listening, Elle."

"No problem. I expect a full report once you're through," she said winking.

She laughed. _Should I tell her about Deling...? _"Ellone, before I go, there's something else I need to ask you about."

"Okay, sho-" She stopped talking as a slight movement to her right caught her eyes. "Did you see that?" Ellone whispered. 

Rinoa nodded. "It looks like a man. Is it someone from the tribe?"

Ellone shook her head. "I don't think I've ever seen him before. Should we confront him?"

"Why not?" Rinoa shrugged. Twirling around so she directly faced him, she shouted, "Hey!"

The man froze in his tracks, staring at the woman who had screamed at him.

"Who are you?" she called, even louder than before.

The man put up his hands to show that he was unarmed. He approached the two women slowly. "I'm a researcher," he stated simply.

Rinoa raised an eyebrow. The man was wearing gray pants and a white t-shirt. On his shoulder was a duffel bag, papers peeking through the zipper. He was fairly taller than her, with shaggy brown hair that framed his face nicely. What really caught her attention were his cold, blue eyes, piercing her own. "A researcher, huh? Well, what would you be looking for way out here?"

He shrugged. "I could ask the same of you."

"Rin," Ellone hissed, "Let's get out of here. Have the men deal with him."

Rinoa ignored her. "Something seems a little off with you. What exactly are you researching?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business. If you must now, I am interested in the rare plants, only found in this forest, or so I heard."

"Excuse me for sounding really rude, but you don't look like someone who would be interested in plants."

The man gritted his teeth. "Think what you want. The last time I checked, this was a free forest." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Rinoa called. "Do you have a name?"  
He studied her for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he should tell her. "Squall." His tone was void of emotion.

"Well, Squall, I'm Rinoa," she smiled uncertainly. "Welcome to the forest."

~*~ 


End file.
